Comportement bizarre
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku avait bien remarqué que Kirishima se comportait de façon bizarre avec lui.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Izuku avait bien remarqué que Kirishima se comportait de façon bizarre avec lui. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, son ami se mettait à pleurer devant lui. Il avait déjà tenté de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais à chaque fois, il recevait la même réponse. Kirishima avait une poussière dans l'œil d'après lui..

"Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?"

"Bien sûr !" lui avait répondu Kirishima en continuant de pleurer. Il arriva quand même à lui faire son grand sourire. "T'en fais pas pour ça, mec !"

Izuku commençait quand même à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que son ami avait une poussière dans l'œil à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Si cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois ou deux, Izuku aurait pu le croire mais, cela allait faire deux semaines que Kirishima n'arrêtait pas de pleurer devant lui. C'était devenu automatique. Izuku venait lui parler et, les larmes se mettaient à couler. C'était simple. Kirishima pleurait encore plus que lui.

"Tu sais, s'il y a un problème avec Kirishima-kun ?" décida il de demander à Kacchan.

Comme ils étaient aussi amis, Kacchan savait peut-être quelque chose.

"Je crois pas, non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Il est bizarre en ce moment !"

"Comment ça bizarre ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?"

"Non ! Il se met juste à pleurer à chaque fois qu'il me voit ! Il ne fait pas ça quand t'es avec lui ?"

"Nah !"

Kirshima ne pleurait donc pas devant tout le monde. C'était une bonne chose à savoir.

"Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?"

Kacchan haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête des idiots !"

Dans le langage de Kacchan, cela voulait dire qu'il s'en foutait. Il décida donc de poser la question à d'autre de ses collègues.

"Non, il n'est pas différent de d'habitude !" fut la réponse d'Uraraka.

"Il a peut-être vraiment juste une poussière dans les yeux quand il te voit !" lui avait sorti Kaminari, très sérieux. "Ça peut arriver ! Pas vrai, Hitoshi ?"

"Si tu le dis !" avait répondu Shinsou sur un ton apathique. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ce que venait de dire son compagnon.

"Il ne pleure pas quand il est avec vous donc ?"

"Non ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour mon pote !" Kaminari lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. "Il me l'aurait dit s'il avait eu un problème quelconque ! C'est mon pote ! On se dit tout !"

C'était justement pour cette raison qu'Izuku avait choisi d'en parler avec Kaminari. Comme les deux étaient proches, il aurait été au courant si Kirishima n'allait pas bien. S'il ne lui avait rien dit, il ne devait donc pas avoir de gros problèmes.

Il ne croyait toujours pas à cette histoire de poussière dans l'œil, cependant. Après avoir fait le tour de leurs collègues, Izuku s'était rendu compte que Kirishima ne pleurait que devant lui. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il était comme d'habitude avec eux.

Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient aussi eu l'air de croire qu'il devait avoir une poussière dans les yeux. Pour eux, il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Izuku commençait à se demander s'ils ne le prenaient pas pour un idiot. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas normal si Kirishima pleurait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que son ami savait quelque chose le concernant et, qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Est-ce que les autres lui préparaient une surprise ? C'était ce qui semblait le plus crédible. Surtout qu'ils faisaient tous comme s'ils ne savaient rien.

Son anniversaire était dans plusieurs mois, pourtant. Cela devait être pour une autre occasion, même s'il ne voyait pas laquelle. Quand Kirishima se mit à l'éviter, il se dit qu'il devait avoir vu juste.

Ce n'était pas juste son imagination. Ces dernier jours à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, son ami prenait carrément ses jambes à son cou. Les autres avaient dû le prévenir qu'Izuku posait trop de questions.

Il avait donc décidé d'arrêter et, de laisser les autres lui faire leur surprise. Il n'avait pas envie de deviner ce que c'était avant le jour J.

Il fut donc réellement surpris quand Kacchan sorti une bague devant lui pour lui demander de l'épouser.

"Waaaaa ! Kacchan !"

Izuku se mit à pleurer tellement fort qu'il arriva à peine à dire oui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
